


The Reunion

by wdayne



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Dark Fantasy, Drow, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Dwarf Sex, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High Fantasy, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, Male Friendship, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Romantic Friendship, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdayne/pseuds/wdayne
Summary: A group of adventurers meeting up again. But, it seems that some unfinished business is resurfacing.
Relationships: Kildralez
Kudos: 2





	The Reunion

Ezrales sat at his desk, staring hard at the building contracts piled before him. The candles burnt down halfway and the sun sank beyond the mountains out the window. He sat back in his chair, tipping his head from one side to the other, letting his neck stretch out a bit. Absentmindedly chewing on the side of his thumb, he thought about the gala tomorrow. 

He hadn’t seen them in nearly eight months at this point, not since Grandthorne. It’s funny how fast people become a part of your life, an indispensable need. Standing, he went to the mirror on the wall by the door. He smoothed his hair, now thinning slightly at the temples. Ezrales never thought he was handsome, but his jawline had gotten more defined since coming to Marondule and the scar on his cheek had mostly healed. Running a long finger over the deep purple mark on his slate-colored skin, he told himself that it made him look more tough.

A knock at the door made him jump and all belief of his apparent toughness was gone. He shook his head at himself, calmed his breathing and opened the door. The light from the hall threw a sheath of light across the carpet and backlit the short, muscular form before Ezrales. He felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as cold-water memory swept over his body.

“You still working, E?” His voice was rough like granite. 

“Just finishing up a few contracts.” Ezrales’s voice stumbled a bit. “I didn’t think you were coming until tomorrow, Kildrak.”

“Thought I’d come a little early and acclimate to the daylight a bit.” He holds up a crystal bottle and two glasses. “Wanna ditch the contracts and catch up a bit?”

Ezrales barely had time to nod before Kildrak pushed into the room and plopped down in one of the chairs by the window. Ezrales closed the door softly and willed the back of his neck to cool down. Kildrak popped the cork from the bottle and let two healthy pours into the glasses. 

“There were a lot of options. Hope this bottle is a good one.”

Ezrales smiled, “It is a fifty-year, oak-aged vintage.” Kildrak froze, mid pour, staring at the golden whiskey in a quiet panic. “I’m kidding, Kildrak.”

The dwarf glared at Ezrales, but didn’t lose his signature smirk. “Listen, you. I about shit myself.”  
“Please don’t. The maid is out for the evening.”

Kildrak rolled his eyes a bit and handled Ezrales a glass. He sat down, crossed his leg casually and held out for a toast. “To reuniting old friends.”

“To fifty-year, oak-aged vintages.” Kildrak’s smile returned as they clinked glasses and took a sip. Kildrak’s was more of a gulp, but was restrained for his habit. His head twitched to one side and he let out a loud exhale. “Damn. That’s fucking good. That Elvish?”

“It’s Drowish, actually. Got some sent from Haerkonoleth last month.” He takes another sip and adds, “Careful. It’s strong.”

Kildrak snorts and takes another sip. “So, Ezrales. How’s Marondule treatin’ ya?”

“It’s not bad. Obviously a lot of rebuilding to supervise. I’ve been privy to a lot of conversations about the palace, which isn’t normal for the Rinderan crown.”

“You’re the first drow to ever sit on the throne; everything you do will not be normal.”

“Also true. I’m surprised how few have shown issue with that.”

“You’re a drow with a crown on your head. No one is gonna fuck with you too hard.” Ezrales smiles and looks down into his whiskey. 

“And, what of you, Kildrak? You’ve been in the Uloon since Grandthorne, correct?”

Kildrak raises an eyebrow and wipes a bit of whiskey from his beard hair. “You keeping tabs on me, Your Majesty.”

Ezrales flinches slightly, “Egh. Don’t call me that, Kildrak.” Kildrak sat back in his chair, pleased that he had ruffled Ezrales so easily. “I almost didn’t think you were going to come. Gala’s aren’t really your thing.”

Kildrak raised his eyebrows and nods. “You’re not wrong. I’m gonna have to take a bath for the first time in a while. I expect I’ll come out the tub an inch shorter at this point.” Ezrales grinned, his teeth white against his dark-gray lips. “But, I haven’t seen the crew in a bit. It’ll be nice to see everybody. You know, without something trying to crush our souls or some shit.”

“You’ve obviously never met the upper-crust of Marondule, Kildrak.” They laugh and take another draw from their whiskeys. When had they last just sat and talked? Kildrak seemed so much happier now, but could that just be the lack of immediate danger?

“So, you wrapping up for the night?” He looks at the disheveled desk, still covered in paperwork.

Ezrales looks at the papers with a combination of embarrassment and disgust. “There are many things to be signed. But, they will be immediately replaced with more. So, any hour is a fine one to stop.”

“Good. Then you can have enough glass.” Kildrak refills their glasses. Ezrales reaches out to stop him, but see’s his devious grin and gives in.

“Very well. Just know I don’t hold my alcohol as well as you.” 

“I’ll tell ya if you start slurring, Your Highness.” Ezrales sighs out his nose and Kildrak beams into his whiskey. 

The two sat and caught up until the sun was gone outside and the candles were burnt down to the sticks. As one of them burnt out, Ezrales says, “Well, that’s probably our sign to cork the bottle. I can show you where your room is.” He stops short as he sees Kildrak staring straight at him, his eyes solid as stone. Seconds passed as the drow and the dwarf watched each other in silence. 

“Ezrales.” Kildrak’s voice is steady and smooth. His name had never sounded so foriegn to him. Like a word translated into language after language until it lost its meaning. He focused his whiskey-blurred mind into narrow beams from his eyes, looking at his friend, so rough and rugged in the plush velvet-trimmed armchair. 

Ezrales’s mouth had gone suddenly dry, but he managed to keep talking. “Your room is quite nice. It faces the north side of the castle; I figured the morning sun would be a lot to handle for you. You’ll have a butler assigned to you if you need anything before the Gala, you just-”

“Ezrales.” Kildrak’s word stopped Ezrales in his tracks. He exhaled slowly and kept looking into Kildrak’s deep eyes. “I didn’t show up early just to chat and drink.” Ezrales’s tongue went thick and he wasn’t able to speak. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about what you did for me.” Ezrales’s pulse throbbed in his neck and he had to rest his glass on his thigh to keep his hand from shaking. “I want to repay you.”

Ezrales’s shoulders relaxed slightly and his neck burned from embarrassment. “Kildrak, you don’t need to pay me. We all protected each other time after time. None of us owe anyone a debt. If anything, I owe you for helping me gain the throne. If it wasn’t for your kind words-” 

Before he could finish, Kildrak leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ezrales’s. His beard brushed against Ezrales’s clean shaven chin and Kildrak’s lips were warm and whiskey-slick. The muscles in Ezrales’s back got tight and he started to pull away out of instinct. His mind was spinning and his vision was gone; but then he let himself revel in this moment. So many nights he had considered kissing Kildrak. And now that it was here it was all happening so fast and naturally. He leaned into the kiss and gently put his hand against Kildrak’s bare neck. 

After a moment, Kildrak pulled away and they stared at each other with a quaking anxiety of someone who had just leapt from a high bridge. Ezrales let out a breath he had been holding and blinked quickly a few times. Kildrak wiped the wash of whiskey and spit from his lower lip as the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. Ezrales cheeks went hot and he returned the smile, silently.

That was permission enough.Kildrak pushed his glass onto the table and leapt at Ezrales. He grabbed the drow’s shoulders and pulled him in hard, pressing their lips together in another passionate kiss. The glass Ezrales was holding fell to the floor with a thud. Ezrales gripped Kildrak’s back, feeling the thick muscles twisting beneath his shirt. Kildrak pressed his body against Ezrales’s, pushing hard against the chair and breathing hard out his nose. He moved with the subtle panic of a stone suddenly losed from the side of a mountain and starting a rockslide.

Ezrales wrapped his arms around Kildrak, holding him as if he was holding the moment in place, refusing time to move on. He continued to press his lips against Kildrak’s, moving his hands up to Kildrak’s shoulders and pulling him in closer. The dwarf’s muscular body was hard against Ezrales’s smooth hands. Kildrak broke the kiss to move his mouth to Ezrales’s neck. Ezrales’s head rolled back on his chair, his white hair falling back towards the floor. His legs tensed, the toes of his boots now the only thing connecting him to the ground. Kildrak pressed his tongue to Ezrales’s ear, making the drow release a sharp moan. Kildrak stopped and looked at Ezrales like a child who held a baby animal too tightly. 

“Don’t stop.” Ezrales’s words fell out clumsily as he clung onto the fabric on Kildrak’s shoulders. Kildrak smirked and then returned his kisses to Ezrales’s pointed ear. He did what he could to control his gasps as his back arched beneath the dwarf. Kildrak moves his mouth back down Ezrales’s neck before leaping to the other side and starting on that ear. Ezrales’s stomach clenched and his fingers squeezed, holding tight to Kildrak’s hips. One of the dwarf’s knees was pressed against Ezrales’s thigh and the other held Kildrak up, pinning Ezrales into the chair. But, he wouldn’t have fought him off even if he had the strength.

With quick, graceless fingers, Kildrak began unbuttoning Ezrales’s shirt. Kildrak began kissing lower and lower down the drow’s neck, to the width of his collarbone as the embroidered shirt was slowly opened. Ezrales released Kildrak’s back to aid in unbuttoning the shirt, racing to avoid ending the moment. Kildrak leaned down to kiss across Ezrales’s bare chest and move his lips toward Ezrales’s right nipple. The multitude of buttons remained obstinate against the freedom of Ezrales’s skin and, for the first time, he damned the fineries of his station. But, as Kildrak finished his investigation of Ezrales’s nipple, he stood up, took the silk shirt in both hands, and tore it open. 

Ezrales’s body heaved before this animalistic approach as Kildrak dove to Ezrales’s left nipple, curling his tongue around it. Ezrales’s head lulled back again, breathing toward the ceiling and clutching Kildrak’s head. He dug his fingers into the dwarf’s hair, corse and curled at the ends. Kildrak continued his conquest down, across the plane of Ezrales’s stomach, to the thin path of hair leading toward his navel. Ezrales’s jaw protruded in an unconscious spasm of pleasure as Kildrak’s beard hair dragged from his stomach to his belt. While Kildrak busied his tongue at Ezrales’s hip, he ripped the leather belt from his waist and pulled open the buttons with a single, swift tug. With this, Ezrales felt his thickness gain a bit of freedom and tense in anticipation. 

“Up.” Kildrak’s word was more of a grunt than language.

“What?”

“Stand up.” 

Ezrales frantically stood from the chair as Kildrak stepped back, pulling his shirt off over his head. His body was firm with muscles and swathed with thick hair. His nipples were erect and he pushed his hair back as Ezrales stood before him. Kildrak took Ezrales by the open fly of his pants, used his body to turn the drow around, and push him back against his desk. Kildrak tugged Ezrales’s pants down to his knees in a single movement, exposing the tent of his underclothes. 

Kildrak pulled Ezrales underclothes down and inch and began wildly kissing his exposed hipbone. A wave of sensations rippled across Ezrales’s body as his ass pushed against the desk. Kildrak got down on one knee before Ezrales as he continued to pull down what was left of his clothing. With a sudden spring forward, Ezrales’s cock was freed and exposed to the air. As if it was beckoning him, Kildrak let his lips sink along the length of it, never hesitating to go deeper. Ezrales let out an uncontrollable moan, deep and guttural. Once, twice, over and over, Kildrak dips down onto Ezrales’s dick letting it slide against his whiskey-wet tongue. 

As Kildrak worked, he continued to pull off Ezrales’s pants that had gathered around his ankles. Ezrales clung to the desk, attempting to balance on one foot while his body thrummed with pleasure. Once his body was released from his clothes and he stood nude before Kildrak, Ezrales felt a sudden moment of vulnerability. This was all happening so fast; it couldn’t be real. How many night had he thought about something like this? Reality suddenly smashing against his fantasies and it all becoming real felt like the world had fallen from its place in the universe and spilled out into the reams of dreams.

Ezrales was pulled from his thoughts as Kildrak stood and pushed him backwards, lying him across the length of his desk. He felt the unsigned building contracts sticking against the sheet of sweat of his back and the cold wood bit at his bare shoulders. He looked back as Kildrak loosed his pants and jerked them down to the floor. Ezrales let his head lay back against the desk as the dwarf’s rough hands pulled the drow’s thighs up. Kildrak placed Ezrales’s knees over his shoulders as his lips reunited with gray skin, touching his tongue against the crown of Ezrales’s inner thigh. 

He moved against Ezrales like an animal. His tongue flicked against his shaft, down his balls, and to the curve of his ass. In a quick motion, Kildrak sunk his tongue into Ezrales and the drow’s body tensed with euphoria. The dwarf’s beard was simultaneously rough and silky against Ezrales’s legs. Kildrak continued to dig into Ezrales, leaving him to grip the edges of the desk for stability. Ezrales’s knuckles burned as he held himself in place, as if his body slipping away from Kildrak would suddenly end the connection.

Then, Kildrak pulled away. Ezrales looked down the length of his body, thinking he had done something wrong. But, watching Kildrak spit hard into his palm and grabbing down for his crotch, Ezrales realized they had simply reached a brief intermission. Kildrak leaned down and shot a mouthful of spit against Ezrales’s bare ass, rubbing it and preparing it for his body. Pushing Ezrales back along the desk, Kildrak climbed up to join him, pressing his knees under Ezrales’s hips, lifting him to the ideal height to join him.

Ezrales laid his head back against the cold wood and exhaled slowly, attempting to relax his body. His blood was pounding all through his body and the whiskey in his veins made his mind blurry at the edges. But, as Kildrak pressed his cock against Ezrales’s ass, all the edges of the world converged into that knot of connection. Kildrak slowly sank into Ezrales and his body caught fire.

Ezrales’s back tightened and lifted from the desk, papers still stuck to his skin. He gripped the desk as Kildrak pushed deeper and released, slowly and rhythmically. Ezrales looked down toward Kildrak, his face a dim yellow from the dying candlelight and his muscular body turned to shadow by the moonlit night outside the window. The dwarf held Ezrales’s legs on either side of his neck, as his abs clenched and sent his hips in hard. Their sweat mixed on their hot skin, sharing the same space. 

Kildrak could sense Ezrales’s body relaxing and he began to thrust harder, soon smashing his body against Ezrales’s. Their breaths were coming in tademn in the frantic pulse of their collisions. Kildrak clenched the meat of Ezrales’s thighs as he looked down, focused on his work. The desk shook beneath them, holding them up like a motion-filled sculpture of a predator and prey. Time both stood still and whipped around them like storm-wind. Nothing existed beyond the hot, thick air of this room.

Plunging faster and faster, Kildrak began to release a deep primal growl. He grabbed onto Ezrales’s cock and started stroking it with increasing speed. A high groan shot from Ezrales. His arms burned from clutching the desk below him. Waves of rapture expand from his hips as Kildrak works both sides of his body. Kildrak’s growls got louder with each thrust into Ezrales. Their bodies were slick with sweat, slipping on each other as they move faster and faster toward their epic conclusion.

Ezrales climbed up to lean back on his elbows, looking up toward Kildrak. 

“Look at me when you finish.” Ezrales’s voice was frayed and panicked from the pleasure.

Kildrak’s smile twisted up at the corners as he loomed his body over Ezrales. “Not until you do.” 

He continues to pound Ezrales as he maneuvers his hand, laying his thumb up the length of Ezrales’s dick and letting his fingers run across the tip with each stroke. Kildrak held Ezrales’s neck as he shoved even deeper into him and Ezrales’s eyes rolled back. His mouth hung open and his groan turned into a series of whimpers. 

“Look at me when you finish” Kildrak repeats Ezrales’s words back at him and a shiver crosses his deep-gray chest. 

With a last thrust deep into his body and a few final strokes of his cock, Ezrales released over his stomach and chest in four ribbons of white.Kildrak lets out a joy-filled warcry and begins thrusting once more, faster than before. Ezrales’s mind detaches and he feels like he is floating over himself. Kildrak slips from Ezrales and sprays across him, hitting his jaw and cheek.

Kildrak gently lays Ezrales’s head back onto the desk and he leans back on his hands and knees. Ezrales’s vision is spinning and the shadows of the room seem to thrum around him. The sweat covering him suddenly goes cold, sending goosebumps up the skin. Ezrales’s body beats with pulses of ecstasy as Kildrak hops down from the desk, steadying himself as he sways. 

There’s a rapid knock at the door. Ezrales and Kildrak freeze for a moment before the dwarf ducked behind the desk.

“Your Majesty. Is everything all right? The guards reported some shouting.”

Ezrales speaks, his voice cracking, “Everything’s fine, Margot. Please see to Mr. Runebrother’s dinner.” 

A pause, then, “Very well, Your Highness”. 

Ezrales lets out a sigh of relief and turns to see Kildrak nearly dressed, pulling his shirt on over his head. Smoothing his hair, Ezrales stands grabbing his pants from the crumpled shadow on the floor. Kildrak crosses back to the whiskey and slurps down the last shot of alcohol straight from the bottle. 

Ezrales starts to speak but Kildrak beats him to it. “I’ll see you at dinner, Your Majesty.” Without another word, he opens the door and slips out into the hall, leaving Ezrales suddenly alone in the dark office. 

In silence Ezrales got quickly redressed. Had he done something wrong? Was he over eager? Ignoring the scattered contracts on the floor, he searched for the rest of his clothes. He wiped his face and chest against his underclothes until he could properly get clean. Buttoning his shirt, he found six or seven had been torn off in the struggle. He did what he could to smooth the fabric and stopped to check his reflection before being seen by the guards. 

The room was now only lit by the deep blue sky outside. He pushed his long hair back behind his ears and straightened his collar. He looked over his face in the mirror: a strange mix of joy and confusion and fear. Leaning in, he realized he had missed a bead of Kildrak’s load, crossing the scar on his cheek. He rubbed the back of his hand against it, clearing it off his face.

Staring at himself in the dark mirror, Ezrales felt that his face had changed slightly. He turned slowly from side to side, touching his scarred cheek once more with a gentle finger.. He let out a short sigh and smiled before heading out the door into the bright hallway.


End file.
